parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Basil of Baker Street
Basil is the character from The Great Mouse Detective Voice Actors: #Barrie Ingham - English #Maurice LaMarche - English #Takeshi Aono - Japanese #Paolo Buglioni - Italian #Roger Carel - French #Paul Van Gorcum - Dutch Basil Played Anakin Skywalker In Star Wars (BattleInfoPeace Style) He is Jedi Knight Basil played Sebastian in The Little British Girl. He is a crab Basil played Jiminy Cricket in Roonicchio He is a cricket Basil played Sir Grimsby in The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) and The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) He is a butler Basil played Timon in The Mammal King He is a meerkat Basil played Mufasa in The Mouse King and The Pet King (PrinceKodi Pet Style) He is a lion Basil played King Fergus in Brave (nikkdisneylover8390's style) He is a king Basil played Wayne Gibson in Fievel and Jaq He is Gunther's father and Jason's stepfather Basil played Prince Phillip in Sleeping Brisby He is a prince Basil played King Richard in Fievel Hood He is a lion Basil played Robin Hood in Basil Hood He is a fox Basil Played Pacha in The Frog's New Groove He is a father Basil Played The Grad Duke in Olivirella, Olivirella 2: Dreams Come True, and Olivirella 3: A Twist in Time He is a duke Basil played Professor Genius in Little Fievel: Adventures in Slumberland He is a professor Basil played Pompadour in Bernard: The Movie and Bernard (TV series) He is one of Babar's Trusted Advisors Basil played Chas Finster in The RugMice Movie, RugMice in Paris, and RugMice Go Wild He is a widow Basil played Narrator Smurf in The Mices (The Smurfs) and The Mices 2 He is a smurf Basil played Li Shang in Brisbylan He is a captain Basil played Garrett in Quest for Camelot (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style) He is a knight Basil played Kristoff in Frozen (CoolZClassic Style) and Frozen (Nixcorr26 Animal style) He is Anna's true love Basil played Templeton in Kiki's Bag (a.k.a. Charlotte's Web) and Kiki's Bag 2: Ash's Great Adventure He is a rat Basil played Dr. Cockroach in Cartoon Heroes vs. Villains He is a cockroach Basil played Sarge in Animal Story He is a solider Basil played Mr Centipede in Skippy and the Giant Peach He is a centipede Basil played George Darling in Piglet Pan He is a father Basil played Dave in Total Drama (Badly Drawn Rainbow Animal Style) Basil played Sonic the Hedgehog in Basil Adventure, Basil Adventure 2, Basil Heroes and Basil the Mouse (SatAM) Basil played Ed in Basil, Timon n Dale (Ed, Edd n Eddy) and Basil, Timon n Dale's Big Picture Show Basil played Robert Philip in Enchanted (Pete'sDragonRockz Style) Enchanted (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Played as Prince Edward (Live-Action) Basil played Rex in Rodent Story, Rodent Story 2 and Rodent Story 3 Basil played Buzz Lightyear in Wildlife Story, Wildlife Story 2 and Wildlife Story 3 Gallery: Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8249.jpg Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-3993.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mices Category:The Great Mouse Detective Characters Category:Rodents Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Green Characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Basil and Mrs. Brisby Category:Thin Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Those Brought Back To Life